


feels so good to be with you

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Summer, Thunderstorms, Walks In The Woods, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: On the way back from a walk Stevie and Alexis get caught in the rain
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	feels so good to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts).



> this fills the prompt: thunderstorm
> 
> title of the fic accidentally comes from fishin' in the dark by garth brooks (this song literally popped into my head randomly)

“I think we’ll need to head back, it looks like there’s a storm.”

Stevie let go of Alexis’s hand and cupped her hands over her face to look up at the sky. The sun was still shining through, but she could see some darkening clouds moving toward them. She turned to Alexis. “I’m not running.”

Alexis grabbed Stevie’s hand back, rocking it slightly. “I happen to be wearing a ‘go on a walk with my girlfriend look’ and not a running one so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Stevie let her eyes travel from Alexis’s smile to her outfit. Besides the straw hat that shadowed most of her face, Alexis was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to float, and a pair of strappy sandals. She had to agree she much preferred this look.

They continued their trek back to Stevie’s house, speeding their pace up slightly. 

It was strange sometimes to think that she had a house. It hadn’t been on her radar, she was happy with her apartment, and the traveling she did with the Rosebud meant she was there even less. That had changed in the past year. She wasn’t traveling as often, now that the motels had been established, the other thing that had changed was Alexis. 

The day after the wedding, they had agreed that their hook-up the night before would stay that and nothing more. And they had done that for the first year, as they talked on the phone or texted they casually dropped mentions of seeing other people, upcoming dates weaseling in after asking what the other was doing for the weekend. It wasn’t until Stevie visited Alexis that what they had constructed crumbled.

She had visited Alexis on her way back to Schitt’s Creek. They had gone to lunch and as Stevie was about to say goodbye Alexis had pulled her back into the apartment and kissed her. Stevie missed her flight but had other things keeping her occupied. The house, she’d stumbled upon when driving back from David and Patrick’s house. It was tiny, only one-bedroom, but it felt like a spot for her and Alexis only. 

The house was in sight when a clap of thunder interrupted the gentle hum of the outdoors. Sheets of rain started to pour before they could react. Alexis squealed as she darted past Stevie and up to the porch and its protection with the overhang. Stevie ran to escape the rain, even though she was already soaked to the bone. 

Alexis laughed as Stevie reached her. “Oh my god you poor thing, you look like some kind of drowned rat.”

Alexis’s hat had protected her slightly, but not entirely, the skirt of her dress was plastered to her legs. Stevie walked forward, guiding Alexis back up against the house before kissing her. 

Her lips were warm, especially compared to Stevie’s who were wet and cold, and she wanted to sink into the warmth, capture it, explore it with her tongue. She could feel the seeping cold of the rain that was squishing out of her flannel and likely getting Alexis’s dress even wetter. Another clap of thunder had them break apart.

“We should probably get inside,” Stevie said.

Alexis laid her hands on Stevie’s shoulders. “Mmm, probably best.” 

They go inside, hands brushing across the other’s body as they made their way to the bathroom. Stevie took off her flannel, hitting the floor with a plop. The jeans were a bit harder and as she wrangled with the wet denim cursing under her breath, hands soon helped her. Looking down, Alexis was on her knees in front of Stevie, naked, as she shimmed the jeans down. 

“Much better,” Alexis said.

Stevie smiled and stepped out of the jeans. “Thanks for helping, I felt a bit like a flopping fish.”

Alexis looked up and smiled. “Well, not everyone has experience with doing quick changes in order to throw off their pursuers.”

Instead of getting up, Alexis reached for a towel and started to dry Stevie off. The towel was scratchy against her clammy, cold skin. Alexis started peppering her thighs with kisses, before moving to her stomach, giving Stevie bright, bursts of heat. Sometimes Stevie felt squirmy under Alexis’s attentions but with the thunderstorm turning to a gentle shower she let it’s steady beat help her sink into the attention Alexis gifted her. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to join in when i do prompts or just chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] feels so good to be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571832) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
